Phoenix wright: Flappy attorney
by TheophaniaXFrayX
Summary: The ace attorney cast discover flappy bird. Hell Ensues. innocent little fic I just HAD to write xD.I can't write a summary. Apologies for the crap fic.. I can't write third person O.O Enjoy
1. Phoenix

''What did you say this game was called again,Maya?''

Phoenix stared at the screen of his phone. There was a little yellow bird flying on the screen with the words ''Flappy Bird'' above it. Maya smiled at him. ''It's a game called flappy bird, in case you hadn't already guessed. The objective is to tap the screen, which will then make the bird 've got to make the bird fly through the pipes without hitting them.''

Maya tapped his phone, causing the bird to rise slightly higher into the air. ''Maya, he's falling!'' Phoenix yelled. Sighing, Maya tapped the screen again, making the bird stay airborne.

_Phew, he's safe_ Phoenix thought. He watched as the spirit medium manoeuvere the bird in between the pipes with expertise. ''So...Maya...Is there any legitimate point to this game?''

It seemed like it could be good fun. It just felt very...Monotonous. ''The only objective would be to beat your score...God Damnit!'' There was a bang- The bird had finally hit the ground. Maya had gotten a score of 24, along with a silver medal. ''Wait...That's it? That was really...Anti-climactic.''

Maya said nothing. Instead, she handed Phoenix his phone and left the office. _Well, she downloaded it onto my phone... I might as well try it before I delete it._ Resting himself on the chair behind the desk, he hit play.

GAME OVER  
SCORE:5  
BEST:24

_Once more, then_

GAME OVER

SCORE:8

BEST:24

_Argh! One. Last. Time!_

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Maya was about to open on the door of the Wright and Co. Law offices, when she heard a triumphant, almost insane laugh from behind the door. ''Nick, is everything okay?'' she opened the door to see Phoenix sitting on the office chair. He looked as if he hadn't moved. His spikes were drooping, there were bags under his eyes, and he had rid himself of his jacket and tie. ''HAH! I beat you, Maya! It may have taken me all night, but I finally beat you!'' He shoved his phone in her face, which stated:

GAME OVER  
SCORE:25

BEST:25 (new!)

''Oh, well done, Nick! See the thing is, your next trial is in two hours, so I really think you should get ready...''

Phoenix had already fallen asleep on the table.


	2. Franziska

**So I decided, rather than do a oneshot, I'm going to do as many different points of veiw as possible. I will also do...REQUESTS! If you'd like to see a character play this demonic game, or if you want to see something in particular happen, PM me or add it into a reveiw. I will NOT use characters from The dual destinies era or from AAI-2, since I haven't played either. Buuuut, if you send me in characters from the crossover, I will TOTALLY write it!Anyway, time to see everyone's favorite German girl try her hand at it!**

Franziska walked along the corridor, stopping outside of the office of her ''little brother'' Miles Edgeworth. Her reason for stopping? she could hear soft grunting noises from the other side. _What on earth is he doing?_ she thought, rapping on the door sharply. ''Come in!'' she could hear Edgeworth's voice. It sounded...Shrill. She opened the door, expecting to see him flustered and redfaced. What she found was him staring at his phone instead. ''Little brother, what the hell are you doing?!'' she demanded. He said nothing, holding his hand up as if to tell her to be quiet. ''Why...How dare you! You shall be punished severely, Miles Edgeworth!'' raising her whip in the air, she brought it down sharply onto his wrist. He winced in pain, but still kept a firm grasp on his phone. ''Franziska...Can you just hold on for onnneeeeee second...There!''

He inserted his phone into the pocket in his shirt and looked up at his Adoptive sister. ''Sorry, I was just trying a stupid game that Wright recommended to me. What did you want?'' Franziska tugged at her sleeve.''Well to be honest, Miles Edgeworth, I heard you grunting from outside and thought you might be performing...Lewd acts.'' _That's Franziska for you- Blunt_ Edgeworth thought, blushing furiously. ''They weren't grunts of...Pleasure, Franziska. They were actually out of pure frustration. This god damn flappy bird game is quite annoying. Come and see for yourself.''

Edgeworth tossed his phone across the desk. Franziska caught it in her left hand and looked at the screen. ''Do you mean to tell me, Miles edgeworth, That you used your time in work to play such a foolishly foolish game as this!?'' One, two, three,four,Five,Six times she whipped him. She waited until he was out cold before relaxing to try out the game. ''Gah...What foolishness. His score is only 10. I will beat this quickly, because I am Franziska von Karma!'' she grinned, and soon she was tapping away at his phone.

**ROUGHLY 20 MINUTES LATER...**

_Ugh, that was more painful than usual._... Miles groaned softly as he stirred. The first thing he heard was the low muttering of the word ''Fool!'' He looked up to see Franziska, sitting at the desk across him, his phone in hand. ''Curse you, you foolish fool of a bird! go through the tenth gap!'' she was tapping furiously, almost as if she was trying to puncture the screen. ''Um...Franziska, could I have my phone back please?'' Edgeworth really didn't want her to destroy it, so he needed to get it back now. ''Ja, Ja, hang on, little bro- MEIN GOTT! ICH HASS DU, FLAPPY BIRD!'' Too late. The phone was on the desk and she was going 90 with her whip. She stopped after about thirty seconds. Inhaling, she gathered her composure. ''Good day, Miles Edgeworth. Apologies about your phone...'' She left while he surveyed the damage: His phone was broken into twelve different peices, and what was left of his screen was covered in cracks. Sighing, he opened his top drawer and pulled out a phone similar to the one that was destroyed.

''Thank god i decided to buy a backup phone...''


	3. Godot

**Yay~ My first request! For Elojello10, here's Godot! (I'll try with this but I've never written Godot before, so it won't be very good ''^_^ WARNING: Godot will be OOC)**

''Would you like another refill, Mr. Godot?''

Godot didn't look up, instead he nodded his head. The scent of fresh coffee wafted up his nose. He'd been sitting in starbucks for roughly an hour, staring intently at his phone. He too had been caught up in the ''Flappy fever'' as everyone was now calling it. He'd been doing this every day for a week. He was better at it than most, so within a few days he'd attracted a small crowd of fans. He constantly kept beating his previous best score. It could be a fun game, but most of the time he found it irritating that people went on about it so much.

''So, Ladies and Gentlemen, how about I play one more round while I finish off cup #17?''

He smirked as the crowd behind him cheered softly as he loaded the game yet again. Everything loaded as normal, except flappy. Apart from two large eyes, _**flappy wasn't**_ **there! **Godot looked at his phone once, twice, three times. ''Oh, my phone must be acting up...'' He muttered. He closed the game and opened it again. There was still no flappy bird!

''What the hell is going on?'' he said aloud. ''What do you mean, Godot? he's still there, only he's in red this time! the developer decided to give flappy some new colours!'' one of the women behind him said, pointing to the screen. Godot spit coffee all over his phone and the table in front of him. ''R-red? when did they do this?'' Godot was taken aback. Due to what Dahlia did, his eyesight was blurry,even with his massive goggles. Regardless, he was left unable to see the colour red. _This could prove drastic_ he thought as he nervously tapped his screen. He was unable to get through a single gap. _Please reload in a different colour..._

''Um, Mr. Godot?''

One of the staff came over to his table. He grunted. He'd continuously played, each time praying the bird would load in either yellow or blue. But, alas, the Coffee gods seemed to hate him today, and each time he reloaded it the bird was red. His best score with the red bird so far had been 2. ''I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Godot, but it's closing time. We're just finished clearing up''

Godot looked up to the clock behind the bar- the staff member was right. Suddenly, he looked down to the table and counted the cups. ''One,two,three,four...Eighteen. I've had Eighteen cups of coffee. Hah. Hahahahahahaha...''

He downed his current cup in four gulps. Some of the coffee got into his goggles, causing them to explode. He was too dazed to feel the blood dripping onto the table. ''God damn bird, throwing me off my number of coffees... I'm never playing it again...''

**I'm sorry! I'm so unused to writing Godot, so it was really bad. I was playing it, and flappy bird kept respawning in red instead of yellow, so I got inspired! I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to send in your requests!**

**Love you guys~**


	4. Oldbag (Hide yo Edgeys!)

**Thanks for the support, you guys! I honestly wasn't expecting this to take off chapter mightn't be as long as the rest, but So here I go again~**

''Hey, you, Whippersnapper! the park is about to close! get out of here!''

The two kids yelled and made a run for it, while the elderly security guard huffed and puffed along, shooting a toy space gun at them. In their haste, one of them appeared to have left their phone in the grass. She picked it up and dusted it off. ''Dang whippersnappers... Can't they read the sign? What's this... Flappy bird?'' Intrigued, Wendy decided to test the game, in case it was inappropriate for those children. How she would love to give them a stern talking to...

''Stupid whippersnapper of a bird! you need to learn to respect your elders! Now. Go. Through. The. Gap!'' her teeth were gritted, and her hair was falling out of place. _How can such a simply stupid game be so much fun? argh!_ he screamed mentally. After losing once again, she pointed her space gun at the screen. ''Now, you listen to me, you stupid game! I AM going to beat you, or the end of my space gun through you! deal?'' begrudgingly, she hit play. Tap,tap,tap... The game was finally co-operating. Her score quickly racked up, an't d she was there for quite a while. She didn't notice Miles edgeworth walking by. He, however, noticed her. _Justkeepwalkingjustkeepwalkingjustweepwalking_ he thought as he walked by. Suddenly, Wendy stopped tapping and slowly looked up. ''OOOOOHHHH,EDGEY POOOOOO!'' she yelled happily, before making chase. Nothing, not even a game like flappy bird, could keep her from her Edgey-Poo.


	5. Gumshoe and Pearly

**I'm uploading like wildfire due to the fact that when I leave I'll be gone for quite a bit, so I'll give you all something to read in the meantime! I've decided to make this chapter less funny and more ''D'AWWWWWWW** **x3**''

''Hey, I remember you! your name is Pearl...Isn't it, Pal?''

Gumshoe looked down at the little girl, who nodded. ''And you're detective! It's so good to see you again!.'' Pearl clapped her hands together enthusiastically and jumped up and down in her seat. ''I'm here because Mystic Maya wanted to bring me for a burger before I went back to Kurain, but the line is gigantic! She gave me her phone to play a game while I waited...'' Gumshoe noticed that she had a small frown. ''Why are you upset, Pal?'' he plonked himself down in the seat across from her as she told her story

''Well, Mystic Maya has this game on her phone called flappy bird. It's about a little bird-he's really cute!- and you've got to make him fly by touching the screen. Well, I've tried and tried REALLY hard, but I can't make him go through one single gap! Mystic Maya is really good at this game and if I can't be good at it like she can, then I'm afraid she won't love me anymore!''

By this point, Pearl had started to cry. Not loud, shaky sobs. These were quiet sobs that'd you'd only notice if you were beside the person, or across from them, like Gumshoe was. ''Hey,Hey, don't cry,Pal!'' he got up to give her a pat on the shoulders. ''It's only a game! even though Ms. Fey is good at it, it doesn't mean everyone is good at it! I'm probably not able to play it either. I can barely afford instant noodles anymore, let alone a fancy schmanzy phone like that! you're good at other things, Like catching a ball, or cheering people up! I'm sure Ms. Fey will still love you,Pal!'' Gumshoe scratched the back of his head and took up the phone from the table. ''Let's see if I can do it. Oh, man! I can't do it either. You see? You don't need to be good at everything, pal. You feeling better now?''

Pearl nodded, smiling. ''Thanks, Mr. Scruffy detective!'' she cried, giving him a small hug. ''You're welcome, pal.'' _It's Gumshoe..._ he added silently.


End file.
